


game of two

by wonforgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, ISAC Aug 2018, M/M, Non AU, Petty!Meanie, Soonhoon - Freeform, idk anymore, jinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonforgyu/pseuds/wonforgyu
Summary: Where Mingyu and Wonwoo jinxed it.





	game of two

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some previews from ISAC and this scenery came up to my mind. Minwon stans, this is for y’all. Lmao 
> 
> Ps, this is the result of Minwon leaving us hungry for interactions

Mingyu was lying on his bed lazily the night before ISAC in his shared room with his Jihoonie hyung. He doesn’t know why he kinda feel excited about what will happen tomorrow. 

Jihoon is listening to his favorite songs (read: bruno mars) while texting someone happily when he felt Mingyu’s aura from across his bed. 

“Mingyu are you dreaming?” Mingyu looked at him embarrassed.

“Huh, no. Why hyung?” He acted nonchalantly. 

“I don’t know why, but you’re acting like a teenager who’s excited to see their crush, at 12am.” Jihoon fuzzed.

“I’m just excited for tomorrow.” Mingyu said, he looks at how Jihoon smiles cutely while texting someone.

“Who are you texting at 12am, hyung?!” Mingyu asked curiously.

Jihoon looked at him, Mingyu can read that the older is contemplating if he’ll tell Mingyu.

“Oh, it’s Soonyoung.” Jihoon shrugged. Mingyu can feel his face grinning at Jihoon because why would he be texting cutely with Soonyoung at 12am.

“Don’t give me that fucking look.” He said throwing his pillow at Mingyu. 

“Hyung? What? I breathed!” Mingyu said chuckling.

“Give me my pillow back.” Jihoon shouted.

“Uh-oh, it’s mine now.” Mingyu grinned wider.

“Kim fuckin—“ 

“Alright.” Mingyu said cutting Jihoon.

Mingyu tried to sleep after that, as he close his eyes, he saw the images from last ISAC where he was lying at Wonwoo’s thighs while they were isolated from the crowd. Mingyu suddenly feels like his pillow is his Wonwoo-hyung’s thighs. He was so happy that time knowing his Hyung is showing affections to him in public which happens once in a blue moon. So even after 7 months, Mingyu still thinks of it every night. He shifted too loud, which makes Jihoon look at him, and hugged his pillow with a cute smile on his face. 

Excited for tomorrow. Maybe his Hyung will be affectionate again tomorrow. He hoped.

“Ahh, this kid.” Jihoon whispered. 

 

In the room next to Mingyu’s was Seungcheol and Wonwoo gaming noisily. 

“Ahhhh, to the left! To the left!” Seungcheol shouting at his game controller shifting to his left while pressing the left button.

Wonwoo is surprisingly not that noisy tonight while playing games. He’s just right there focusing on the game and the moves he’ll do.

“Hyung, what’s our schedule for tomorrow?” Wonwoo asked Seungcheol.

“Oh,” He made a fantastic move for his player “King” and it succeeded. He shouts once again for his victory. “It’s ISAC tomorrow for you. I have other sched.” 

“Oh right.” Wonwoo said as he picked Lili as his player for the next game.

He remembered the ISAC last time where he doesn’t know how he became a little liberated that time knowing fans are watching their every move. He remembered how affectionate he was towards Mingyu, not that he wasn’t, really, but in public? Not really. It’s better to leave it private. But he remembered how cute Mingyu was while fixing his Carat bong when he broke its key chain. He was having hard time fixing it and Mingyu suddenly walked to him, snatching his Carat bong while murmuring things like,

“Ahhh, Hyung. You’re not being careful.” “It’s not how you fix it, let me do it for you.”

Wonwoo smiles at the memories. He kinda hope that he ruined or broke something and Mingyu would fix it for him once again.

He went back from the reality when Seungcheol stood up and jumping happily but stopped what he was doing when Wonwoo is looking at him dumbly.

“Ya!” Seungcheol said. “It’s kinda tearing my pride but what’s eating you? You played shit tonight.” Seungcheol said grumpily.

“Hmmmm. I’m sleepy, Hyung.” Wonwoo said. He prayed to the man above that his Hyung buy his alibi.

“Oh, is that so?” Seungcheol paused, he looked at the clock. It says 1:30am. “We should sleep then.” 

Yes, Seungcheol bought it. Damn.

Wonwoo removed his eyeglasses and placed it on the flat surface beside his bed. He lay down thinking what will happen tomorrow. Will he be strong enough? Would Mingyu cling to him tomorrow? He hoped.

 

Little did they know, what will happen is the total opposite. 

 

When they were going there, no one greets other. When they bumped into each other they just stared for a long minute. None of them says something or does something. They just walked without doing anything.

Bullshit.

Wonwoo doesn’t know why. Mingyu doesn’t have a clue too. They’re itching to say something but they can’t. Wonwoo sighed and walked straight. 

 

It became worse at the stadium itself. Wonwoo was sitting there and watching as Mingyu walked to Seungkwan, clinging to him while mocking him. They looked cute, to be honest. Too cute that Wonwoo wants to punch Mingyu on his face. 

Mingyu saw from his peripheral view how Jeonghan was lying on Wonwoo’s thighs at that moment. Damn. They were talking about something and it made Wonwoo laughed so hard that his nose scrunched cutely. Jeonghan holds Wonwoo’s hand played with it. Mingyu felt the blood rushed on his cheeks as Wonwoo played with Jeonghan’s hand too. He looked around to find Seungcheol because only his Hyung can save Wonwoo from Jeonghan’s charm. But it seems like it’s not Mingyu’s lucky day because Seungcheol wasn’t there. He forgot his Hyung has schedule. He stomped like a child and then he saw Seokmin at the corner. He smirked and walked towards Wonwoo and Jeonghan. But when he’s near them, Mingyu heard someone calls his name. “Mingyu-yah!” He looked at the person who called him and it’s a friend in Astro. The guy gestured Mingyu to sit with him and Mingyu wasn’t sure if he’ll go, he looked at Wonwoo who’s sleeping while sitting and looked back at Jinjin and run to him.

 

Wonwoo heard someone called Mingyu, he looked at the person and it’s Jinjin. At least it’s not Eunwoo right? He convinced himself. Jeonghan isn’t lying on his thighs anymore, and he tried to sleep. 

“Wonwoo-ya!” Wonwoo almost had a heart attack from the voice. He opened his eyes and it’s Soonyoung. “Why are you sleeping like that? You wanna go there?” He points at somewhere. He saw it’s where Mingyu and Astro guys are sitting and happily talking while the guy is lowkey hugging Mingyu while laughing. 

Two can play at that game.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung went there and as soon as they arrived at their destination Wonwoo lay at Soonyoung’s lap and closed his eyes. Soonyoung was kinda shocked by Wonwoo’s move but then he thought maybe Wonwoo’s tired so he let him be. He was just anxious what will Jihoon say after that. 

 

Mingyu lowkey peeked at Wonwoo and Soonyoung and the situation made him mad. He was all grumpy and frowning at that moment.

“Hey what’s up?” Jinjin asked, looking at Mingyu’s bitter face.

“Nothing.” Mingyu said dryly.

“Uhm,” the guy looked around and then spotted Wonwoo and Soonyoung next to Mingyu.

“Oh, I see.” Jinjin said smirking. “You need to step up on your game bro.” He said.

“What game?” Mingyu said frowning.

“MinWon’s game perhaps?” He said.

“There’s no such things.” Mingyu said.

“Bro, your attitude is showing. Chill.” Jinjin said.

Mingyu looked at Seokmin and Jihoon from afar, then one second later Seokmin is in-front of him. 

“Jihoon-hyung said he’d like to play a game.” Seokmin said.

 

Wonwoo’s eyes opened at Seokmin’s statement and he looked at Soonyoung’s expression. He laughed when he saw Soonyoung’s anxious face. I bet Jihoon would have some words for him later. 

Four of them walked to Jihoon, Chan also went there. They play games and who ever loses, they have to hit his back. 

One round, Seokmin loses they hit his back while laughing. Wonwoo hits him four times. Seokmin faked hurt so everyone laughed at him. Next round, Mingyu loses. Everyone’s excited to hit Mingyu because he’s so big and not easily hurt. The members exercised hands before hitting Mingyu. The latter saw what the others are doing so he went like “Nooooooo~” 

As expected they hit Mingyu harder than normal but Wonwoo can’t get himself to hit Mingyu because he knows he’s fragile. Well, for Wonwoo he is. So he just hit him once. 

Mingyu’s heart swells at that and suddenly the pain from his back went away. Wonwoo hyung hit me once, I feel special. His delusional mind thought. 

When Soonyoung loses, Mingyu caught how Jihoon smirked. He knows Jihoon is lowkey mad. He was the one who hit Soonyoung first that made the latter cough by the force Jihoon has exerted. 

“Ohhhh.” The other members said in chorus. 

After the game they all lay down and Jihoon is disturbing Mingyu, clinging to him like a koala.

“I know what you did there” Mingyu said to Jihoon.

“If your ass is brave enough to snatch Wonwoo from my boy, then everything is fine right now.” Jihoon said trying his best to lay at Mingyu’s thigh.

“Ya, no! Don’t touch me. Go to your Soonyoung!” Mingyu said shifting his place. 

Jihoon stood up and went to Soonyoung. Mingyu watches as Jihoon stares at Soonyoung’s face for a couple of minute and suddenly hit his face using balloons. 

“Ya! You always hurt me.” Soonyoung said pouting at him. Jihoon just glared at him and Soonyoung’s expression changes, his features became softer and he smiled cutely gesturing Jihoon to lay at his lap. 

 

Meanwhile Wonwoo is everywhere. Sitting next to Jeonghan. Talking to Ren. Lying at Seungkwan’s lap, Chan’s thighs, Seokmin’s legs. But not with Mingyu.

Mingyu pouts at the thought. He’s using everyone as his pillow but not me huh. 

 

The announcer called everyone who’s joining the relay race. Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Chan, and Seokmin went to their respective places. Mingyu needs to step up on his game. Right? So he did. He runs to Wonwoo and called him.

“Hyung!” Wonwoo stopped from walking and faced the person with the most familiar voice from his ears. 

“Yes?” He said while looking at Mingyu’s hand playing at each other. Oh he’s nervous? I wonder why.

“Uhm,” he said stuttering “G-good luck.” Mingyu managed to say. 

Wonwoo nods at him and continues to walk. 

Mingyu sighs.

 

They won the race. They all hugged each other except for our coward boys. Wonwoo was just staring at the members as they hugged Mingyu and as Mingyu played with them. They looked so happy. It makes Wonwoo happy too but the though that he can’t even come to Mingyu because of all these people clinging to him made him glare at the view.

Meanwhile, Mingyu saw how Wonwoo’s standing near him but not doing anything. Other members happily hugs him and a big part of him wishes that Wonwoo would hug him too. But he didn’t. 

Is he ain’t coming any closer?  
Is he not going to touch me?

Then I wouldn’t too.

They stayed like that.

 

After the event, they have to bid goodbye to everyone especially to Carats who supported them. They need to line up and Mingyu thought that Seungkwan read their situation so when Mingyu started grabbing his hand, he rejected it and he switched place with Wonwoo. That time, they held hands. He can hear his heart beating that loud with just a touch. But he ain’t sure if that’s his heartbeat or it’s Wonwoo’s heartbeat too. They said goodbye to their fans and they bowed down. At the end, when the camera filmed them, they showed their Vernon phone case and everyone laughed at them. 

 

 

They ate a fancy barbecue restaurant as their manager treat them for their wins. They were 2nd place overall. They happily ate their foods and went back to dorm right after. They went to their respective rooms. Mingyu was laying on his bed about to sleep when he suddenly realised that Seungcheol isn’t around so Wonwoo’s alone in his room. He went down and when he opened the door, Soonyoung is in front of the door hugging a pillow.

“Hyung, I think you entered the wrong dorm.” Mingyu teased him.

Soonyoung pout at him and Mingyu thinks it’s cute so he let the older enter their room. He looked back and saw how Soonyoung climbed at Jihoon’s bed. 

 

Mingyu is in front of Wonwoo and Seungcheol’s room. He was about to knock but when he tried to turn the knob, it’s unlocked. 

He entered the rook quietly and he saw Wonwoo’s figure laying on his bed facing the wall.

 

“Hyung....” Mingyu said. Wonwoo flinched at the voice. Mingyu sighed. 

“Laying at everyone’s thighs but not me? Talking to everyone but not me? What was that?” He said. Wonwoo can imagine how Mingyu’s pouting while saying that even though he’s not seeing him.

“At least I wasn’t roaming around clinging to every other group’s members except me.” Wonwoo said shrugging.

Mingyu sighed. “Hyung, I wanted to,” he stepped forward. “to touch you. To be your pillow when you’re sleepy. To make you laugh because you’re bored.” Mingyu said.

Wonwoo shifted and looked at Mingyu. “Then why didn’t you?” He said with a straight face. “You chose to be around someone else.” 

“I swear, I didn’t plan that. I was...” Mingyu paused. “I was about to but I can’t do it. I don’t know why. I’m sorry.” Mingyu said with a sad face and did I forgot to tell you it’s Wonwoo’s weakness?

Wonwoo sighed. “Come here.” He said and patted the space beside him. Mingyu climbed at his bed and hugged Wonwoo. Wonwoo leaned at the touch. The touch he was longing for since the day starts. 

“I missed you, hyung.” Mingyu whispered on his ears and Wonwoo smiled while he closed his eyes. “I miss you too, big baby.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Mingyu pout.

“But you are. You acted like one earlier and you’re acting like that right now.” He said chuckling. 

“I was mad. I was there beside you but you chose to sleep on Soonyoung-hyung’s lap. Jihoon-hyung got mad too.” Mingyu said.

“Even though you’re flirting with one of Astro’s members that time?” Wonwoo said. Mingyu opened his eyes and smiles cutely at Wonwoo. He felt giddy at his Hyung’s statement. Is he jealous?

“Why are you staring?” Wonwoo said as he opened his eyes.

“Because you are so cute, hyung!” He said hugging his Hyung tighter.

“You know, last night I was thinking about what will happen today. I thought about you showing affections to me and all.” Mingyu said a little embarrassed.

“That’s it.” Wonwoo pouts

“What?” Mingyu said confused.

“You jinxed it, Mingyu.” Wonwoo said.

“But I was just dreaming about us.” Mingyu said in defense. 

Wonwoo chuckles. “To be honest, I was thinking about you too, last night while I’m playing games with Seungcheol-hyung.” 

“Really?” Mingyu’s face lights up and he’s looking at Wonwoo like a puppy.

“Yes.” Wonwoo said.

“What did you think about?” Mingyu asked like a child.

“Hmmm, like me breaking things and you fixing it for me?” Wonwoo is kinda embarrassed but he tried to hide it and stay strong.

“Awwwww, that’s cute Hyung.” He said shaking Wonwoo out of happiness.

“You like that, Hyung? Me, fixing things for you?” Mingyu said, looking at Wonwoo’s face straight.

“I like it when you’re around, always.” Wonwoo said. Mingyu feels the butterflies in his tummy wilding out because these words came from Wonwoo’s mouth and it’s not always happening. He’s just so happy.

“But we jinxed it?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo laughed. “Yeah, we jinxed it.” 

“Well at least, we’re here right now. Doing this.” Mingyu said.

Wonwoo blushed at Mingyu’s statement. He hides his face on Mingyu’s neck and Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo’s action. 

“Aww, big baby.” Mingyu said.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so petty (and whipped) for each other but I love them so much. *cries in teal and magenta purple
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading you can hmu at [cc](https://curiouscat.me/onlyforwonu) or dm me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)


End file.
